


Catharsis

by ATLPanther



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Missing Scene, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLPanther/pseuds/ATLPanther
Summary: The first time Villanelle came to Eve’s house was as an uninvited dinner guest. The second time Villanelle came to Eve’s house was on orders to assassinate her.(This is missing scene fic for S2, Ep 5)





	Catharsis

She’s back at Eve’s house again. This time she would be ringing the doorbell like a conventional guest. She had been invited. That’s not the only thing that was different. This was after Eve, an uninvited guest, had stabbed her on her bed in her Paris flat. Since then she had gone through some terrible misadventures to get herself back to some semblance of normality. 

Konstantin had told her this was a terrible idea, but she didn’t care. She chose her outfit carefully as she wanted to impress upon Eve the seriousness with which she was taking this, but also because she wanted to look her most desirable for her. Her feelings for Eve hadn’t changed, but they did shift. Prior to the stabbing she had been incapable of keeping Eve off her mind, but now it was constant. 

Despite being told that Eve was chasing another woman (The Ghost...Villanelle rolled her eyes at the very notion) she knew it was a lie. She knew Eve thought of her. She knew she would at some point come into contact with her again and she was excited by the notion but also felt...nervous? That was a new feeling. Villanelle never felt nervous. She was usually self-possessed, unflappable, calm and cool. 

Lately, however, she had been struggling to control her emotions. When she was in Amsterdam she had been so upset at not seeing Eve at the crime scene that she’d taken some Ecstasy. She never took drugs. Alcohol was one thing, you could moderate yourself with it, but not so much with street drugs so she usually never dared, but that day she had. She’d gone to some club to find someone to maybe make her forget Eve for a while, but had struck out. 

She had gone to the bathroom and was waiting in line with everyone else to use the toilet when some dumb bitch cut the line. Something in her just snapped. She was angry, not just at the rudeness of the girl, but at so many things. She was angry at Konstantin for bringing her here, angry at Eve for not being here, angry at Eve for stabbing her, angry at herself for not really allowing herself to feel as angry as she really should have been at Eve. She unleashed all of her rage on that rude ugly girl and probably would have killed her on the spot had Konstantin not turned up when he did. 

The next morning she woke up amidst all the vomit on the hotel comforter to go into the bathroom and look at herself in the mirror. She stared into her own eyes and just sobbed. It had been a long time since she had cried that way. It had been when she was younger. It was the day she realized that Anna would never be with her again because she had killed Maxi. That day she had been a mess, just wracked with tears at losing the woman she cared about the most due to her own reckless actions. 

She had assumed her life was completely over, and her dreams of living in cosmopolitan cities like Paris with Anna and leaving Moscow behind forever were dead. That’s when she met Konstantin, underwent the assassin training, and now was brought here to Eve’s door. Eve was her next target. She steeled her resolve and rang the doorbell. It felt as though Villanelle had been waiting a long time for Eve to actually answer the door, though she probably hadn’t. Villanelle’s heart pounded in her chest.

Eve came to the door, and Villanelle’s heart jumped in her throat. She looked so vulnerable in her sleeveless blouse and with her curly hair down. Villanelle surreptitiously shook her head to regain her composure as she stepped inside. 

Villanelle pushed Eve up against the wall. “Don’t do anything stupid, ok?”, she intoned before striding inside. 

She knew she looked stunning in her widow black, but inside she still hoped that Eve thought so, too. That was a new feeling. Still, Villanelle felt as though she had gained the upper hand in the conversation already. She was in for a surprise.

As Eve closed the door she asked, “Can you take your shoes off, please?” 

“What?”, Villanelle replied, flummoxed. “Really?” 

“Yeah”, Eve answered. It was more a command than a request. 

Villanelle complied, feeling her grip on this encounter slipping away. Eve was...different, that much was clear, but Villanelle was still determined to be the dominant party in the conversation.

She strode up to Eve. “Do you want to search me, too?”, she quipped. It was a question meant to titillate and also throw Eve off if she had been feeling confident.

“What’s the point?”, Eve replied. Now it was Villanelle’s turn to be thrown off, so she gazed at Eve through her veil. “Can I...take your veil?”, Eve asked. 

Villanelle turned and walked away from her, taking the veil off. “I’m dying for a drink”, she said. 

She could feel Eve’s eyes on her as she walked towards the kitchen. It was so strange, she had only been to Eve’s house once, but she was very familiar with its layout. The last time she had been here it was she who was dominating the encounter, she was the one making the demands. This was different. 

Eve followed her into the kitchen as she opened a bottle of champagne. “You don’t seem very surprised to see me”, Villanelle said. 

“I’m not surprised”, Eve replied. 

“Hm?”, Villanelle said making a face, “That’s a little arrogant, don’t you think?” 

“And yet here you are”, Eve answered. 

Villanelle chuckled. The slight nervous feeling that that she’d felt upon arriving at Eve’s door had only grown. She hoped her laughter didn’t indicate such. 

“You’d been so distracted lately I thought you’d forgotten about me”, Villanelle said, letting her petulance slip into her voice. Just then the cork popped. “Glass, please”, she demanded. 

Maybe liquid courage would help. She was jealous and furious about Eve chasing after The Ghost, but she hadn’t planned on making it so obvious. Eve dutifully got some mugs from the counter. 

“We don’t have champagne glasses”, Eve said apologetically. 

“No, this is perfect”, Villanelle replied as she began to pour the champagne into the provided mug. She grabbed her smartphone and put it directly into the champagne.

Villanelle wasn’t entirely sure who might have been listening and she didn’t fully trust technology, so it seemed like a wise thing to do. Eve, on the other hand, looked surprised. Now it was Eve’s turn to feel her grip on the conversation slipping. Villanelle pressed her advantage. 

“Are you scared?”, Villanelle whispered. 

“No”, Eve answered and turned away, but Villanelle knew her well enough to know that she was at least a little scared. Eve handed her another mug in which to pour champagne. 

“Drink”, Villanelle said simply. It was now her turn to make demands. She felt herself settling down. 

Eve silently took the mug, looking into Villanelle’s eyes. Villanelle stared back into Eve’s eyes, the tension between them palpable. Villanelle was temporarily wracked with indecision. It would have been so easy to just kiss Eve right then and there. Looking into her eyes right then, she knew she wouldn’t be rebuffed. 

“You know, I should be more afraid of you after what you did to me last time”, Villanelle stated flatly. 

Eve’s voice, on the other hand was choked with emotion when she replied “Are you afraid?” 

“No”, Villanelle answered quickly, “You could have killed me.”

“I know”, Eve answered, her voice cracking with more emotion. “I think about that all the time.” 

“Really?”, Villanelle asked, allowed some of the emotion that she felt to drip into her voice. 

Villanelle felt so conflicted right then. A part of her was angry at Eve. A part of her wanted Eve more than she’d wanted anything in her life. A part of her was mesmerized by Eve. A part of her was trying to figure out the deal with this New Eve. 

Suddenly Eve reached up to touch Villanelle’s face, an echo of how Villanelle had touched Eve’s face in her Paris apartment. Eve’s touch felt electric. All of Villanelle’s attempts to keep her cool were temporarily short circuited. She stared into Eve’s eyes, basking in this touch. 

“Do you think about it?”, Eve asked. 

Logically Villanelle knew that Eve was asking about how she could have been killed in her Paris apartment that day, but she was also sure that there was a certain subtext to the question. Villanelle decided to answer both the question that was asked and the question that was implied. 

“All of the time”, she replied. Eve’s hand was still resting on the side of her face. If she kept touching her like this, she knew she would lose control. It had to stop, she had to keep her emotions in check, so she shrugged Eve’s hand off of her face. 

“Are you going to apologize to me?”, Villanelle asked. 

“No. Are you?”, Eve replied. 

“No”, Villanelle answered. 

“Ok, good. There we are then”, Eve replied, turning to walk away. 

Villanelle wasn’t entirely sure how she wanted Eve to answer that question. Verbal apologies for stabbing were inadequate to the purpose, really. She had killed Eve’s friend and colleague, after all. Maybe this meant they were even. Maybe that’s why Eve was so quick to answer in the negative. She wasn’t sure how to process this, so she began to pour herself another drink as Eve began pacing around the room. 

Eve kept her distance as she began to speak. “I-I need your help with something important”, she began. 

“Oh yeah?”, Villanelle replied breezily. “Why don’t you drink your champagne?” 

“Nice outfit”, Eve said by way of reply. 

“I thought I would dress for the occasion”, Villanelle shot back. 

“Oh, what’s the occasion?”, Eve asked, but they both knew the answer. 

“I’m about to be in mourning”, Villanelle replied. 

“I’m sorry to hear that”, Eve quipped. 

“You know I’m here to kill you,”, Villanelle began. 

“Yes, it was my idea”, Eve cut in. Villanelle scoffed but Eve continued. “I told you, I need your help. I-I needed to see you.” 

“So you hired me to kill you?”, Villanelle asked. 

“Yes”, Eve flatly replied. 

Villanelle had been dealing with an undercurrent of mixed emotions the entire time she had been there with Eve. She decided to unleash some of them and tap into her anger. 

“That is so stupid”, she spat. “What if I hit you with a car? What if I shot you?” 

“You wouldn’t”, Eve cut in again and there was absolute certainty in her voice. 

“I wouldn’t?”, Villanelle replied. This was a perfunctory question. They both knew that what Eve had said was the absolute truth. 

“No”, Eve answered. 

“Eve…”, Villanelle whispered her name before producing a bottle of pills and grabbing the bottle of champagne. 

“What is that?”, Eve asked. 

“To get rid of the taste”, Villanelle answered without answering, placing the pills and mug together on the table in front of Eve. She took a seat at the table. Eve took a seat as well and began to slowly pour out the pills on the table. 

Villanelle watched her silently. Eve looked into Villanelle’s eyes as she began to take the pills and drink the champagne. Villanelle observed her, and that mixed emotional feeling returned anew. She had switched the pills out for sugar pills but Eve didn’t know that. Yet, here Eve was tossing them back like chiclets. Eve was so incredibly reckless and stupid and short sighted and trusting and incredibly hot. 

She got the sense that Eve wanted her to know that she trusted her implicitly. They did have a bond that no one else could ever understand. She had killed Eve’s dear friend, but she knew Eve wanted her desperately. Eve had stabbed her and nearly left her for dead, but Villanelle wanted her just as much. This relationship was so bizarre and as these emotions swirled around inside her, she knew she had to ultimately seize control of the situation or she’d lose it, so she decided to do something she would find amusing. 

“What did you do, Eve?”, Villanelle whispered. “Wh—what did you do? Why did you do that Eve?”, she continued, allowing alarm to creep into her voice. “I—I didn’t think you would actually do it.” 

Eve, who seconds before had looked resolute and almost confident, now was processing what Villanelle had just said. 

“That is arsenic! Don’t just sit there! Do something! Get it out!”, Villanelle screamed. 

Eve scrambled toward the sink to force herself to vomit. She was panicked, and Villanelle mirrored her panic for as long as possible before she had to laugh. She laughed long and loud, unleashing some of the uncertain emotions she’d been carrying inside all this time. It felt good to laugh. She laughed so hard she cried. 

“Of course it isn’t poison. Do you think I’m insane?”, Villanelle mocked her as Eve processed what she just said over the sink. 

Villanelle strode confidently to the sink. “Eve, you are too easy”, she laughed. 

It felt good to have this sense of control again. She decided to further press her advantage by catching Eve unaware and turning her to face her. She put an arm around Eve’s waist and looked down at her. Eve was shocked and disoriented, but also incredibly attractive in that moment. 

“I’m expensive”, Villanelle purred, openly eyeing Eve’s body. She felt Eve tremble in her embrace. The hand that was not wrapped around Eve’s waist held a knife. 

As Villanelle slid the knife lightly down the front of Eve’s blouse, Eve whispered, “I know.”

“Will you give me everything I want?”, Villanelle asked, pulling Eve more tightly to her. 

“Yes”, Eve replied with no hesitation. Villanelle gazed into Eve’s eyes. She could see a tiny amount of fear there, but also desire. She was sure that Eve wanted this, too. 

“Go brush your teeth, and then let’s go upstairs”, Villanelle said. “Lead the way.” 

She surreptitiously stowed the knife back into a pocket on her dress as she followed Eve up the stairs. Eve still had a very powerful effect on her, but she had to keep her arousal in check. This could not end like the last time they’d been together in Paris. Eve went to the bathroom to go brush her teeth while Villanelle waited outside the bedroom door. 

Once that was done, she opened the door to her bedroom and gestured for Villanelle to follow her inside. Villanelle did so, trying to keep her breathing steady and her wits about her. This had to be perfect. As Eve closed the door behind her, Villanelle pressed her up against it. Eve gasped and a low moan escaped her lips. Villanelle smiled. 

“Maybe I should search you?”, Villanelle purred into Eve’s ear, as she used her hands to loosen the blouse from Eve’s pants. She felt Eve’s breath on her neck. Eve was panting and trembling beneath her touch. Eve was silent as she pulled the blouse free and ran her hands underneath it to feel Eve’s hips beneath her fingertips. 

“I don’t detect anything here, but maybe it’s hidden elsewhere…?”, Villanelle teased as she slid her hands further up Eve’s torso. Her hands immediately encountered Eve’s uncovered breasts. She stifled her own moan and Eve gasped a bit more loudly than she probably intended. 

“No bra today, Eve? I’m shocked”, Villanelle whispered mockingly as Eve blushed beneath her steady gaze. “Still, I don’t know...you could be hiding something.” She brought her hands back down to the bottom of Eve’s shirt and slowly began to raise it to pull it off. 

This was a ruse. Both Eve and Villanelle knew that. Villanelle wondered how long she could keep this up. That decision was made more difficult when she saw Eve’s exposed torso before her. She had always thought that Eve was beautiful, but now she was topless and vulnerable beneath her gaze. Her nipples were erect and she could see goosebumps all over Eve’s torso where her hands had just been. 

Villanelle drank in the sight. After spending so long wondering how it might be to touch and see Eve like this, she had to admit it was gratifying. She had been so close in Paris, but this was better even after all of the pain of the stabbing. It felt more intimate somehow due to that shared experience. 

Now she brought her hands to Eve’s pants, making a show of searching her pockets. 

“Hm, this seems to be clean…”, Villanelle murmured as though she were really expecting to find something there. 

“Villanelle, please”, Eve said, having seemingly found her voice. 

“Please what?”, Villanelle asked. 

“Please don’t...don’t tease me like this. I can’t take it”, Eve replied, a blush spreading across her face. Villanelle smiled again. She had the verbal confirmation she sought. Just the same, however, she had to further press her advantage. 

“Oh, c’mon. I can have a little fun, can’t I? You’ve been teasing me for how long now? And I had you in my bed and you wouldn’t even let me have a little kiss”, Villanelle said with a pout. 

Villanelle took a glance around the bedroom then, mostly to continue to keep herself steady. She didn’t want to give into her desires too soon. This seduction had to be exquisitely slow. First of all, she didn’t want to just devour Eve all at once. That just wouldn’t do. Secondly, she wanted to drink in as much of this experience as she could for masturbation fodder later. And, finally, she didn’t want this to be like it was with Anna and she wasn’t entirely sure that it wouldn’t be that way. 

Anna was the only woman that even somewhat approximated what Villanelle felt for Eve. When they had sex it was gratifying after having waited so long to seduce her, but Anna didn’t entirely feel the same way that she felt and it showed. Anna never reciprocated when they had sex. At first, it was fine. Villanelle (or Oksana, as she was known at the time) assumed that that’s how love worked sometimes, but Anna didn’t even enjoy looking at her when they had sex. 

When she had sex with Anna, Anna enjoyed the orgasm and then immediately wanted to get off the bed or the couch or the recliner and go shower. She felt dirty and guilty. There were several times she had dragged Oksana to confession as though she wanted to cleanse herself of her very natural desires towards her. Oksana had complied because, again, she assumed that love required you to always go along with your partner’s wishes that way. 

Ultimately she thought that she and Anna would be together in the end, and that Anna wanted that outcome as well. That’s why she killed Maxi. In her view, Maxi was standing in the way of their love story, so getting rid of him was just as simple as discarding the trash. It’s only after he was dead that she understood that Anna didn’t feel the same way. Anna liked the sex and she liked the orgasms, but she didn’t love Oksana to anywhere near the same intensity that Oksana loved her. 

That realization had been a devastating blow. She thought her life was over and that she’d spend the rest of her life in a Russian prison, haunted by memories of Anna’s eyes burning with hatred and rage for her. She didn’t particularly miss Maxi, but she felt the loss of Anna deeply. That memory kept her from killing Niko. Villanelle had had so many opportunities to do so, but she knew that she’d lose Eve forever if she did. That was one lesson she learned from Anna. 

The other lesson she learned from her experience with Anna was to always remain in control of your sexual desires. If your partner isn’t willing to give themselves to you and reciprocate, they didn’t deserve to be with you and should be discarded. Konstantin then met her and trained her in the ways of an assassin, and showed her how to completely suppress any emotions that weren’t rage and lust. 

Meeting Eve had undone a lot of the careful work Konstantin had put in place to help her control her emotions. For the first time since Anna, she had actually cried. The rage that was so neatly unleashed only on targets authorized by the higher ups was now simmering just beneath the surface at any time and could be unleashed at a whim on any unsuspecting moron who crossed her path. 

Now the object of her undoing was standing before her, topless, breathless, eagerly awaiting whatever Villanelle had planned for her next. It was a lot to take in and a lot to think about. As she pondered all of this and tried to grasp the enormity of the situation, she glanced around the room and noticed a familiar box. She backed away from Eve then to stride towards it, her heart making hopeful leaps despite herself. 

Eve silently watched as Villanelle made her way to the box and opened it. There she found the floral arrangement she had sent to Eve. She had chosen the flowers carefully, white roses. White roses could be used for both weddings and funerals. They convey feelings of hope, they symbolize new beginnings, they embody young love for weddings. For funerals they conveyed a feeling of honor, admiration, adoration, and spiritual love. 

The box of flowers and the floral arrangement contained within were not only still in Eve’s possession, but in her bedroom. That had to mean something, didn’t it? But, no, she had to be sure. 

“You kept them?”, Villanelle asked. 

Eve blinked. “I...yes. I did”, she replied. 

“And you kept them...here? In your bedroom? Why?”, Villanelle demanded. 

“I...I don’t know”, Eve tried to demure. 

“No, you do know”, Villanelle said, pressing Eve against the door again, looking into her eyes. 

“I...I…”, Eve sputtered. 

“It made you hot, didn’t it?”, Villanelle asked accusingly. 

“I...no...I mean...yes...I mean…”, Eve continued stumbling over her words.

Villanelle gave her a knowing smile. 

“Ok, well...maybe a little”, Eve admitted and blushed again. 

“A little?”, Villanelle asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Ok, a lot!”, Eve confessed, her blush deepening in her embarrassment. 

“Was that so hard?”, Villanelle teased her again before bringing her hands to Eve’s pants again. She slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them, again making a show of patting Eve down to check for weapons before stepping back a bit to see Eve more clearly. The pants fell to the floor and Eve stepped out of them. The only stitch of clothing she was wearing now were her panties. Coincidentally, Villanelle was sure that she’d bought those panties for Eve. Villanelle’s mouth watered at the sight of her. 

Eve’s eyes were locked on hers. Villanelle knew that her desire for Eve was obvious, but when she looked into Eve’s eyes she saw equal levels of desire. She was sure that Eve wanted this just as badly as she did. She stepped forward again and took a deep breath before finally pressing her lips to Eve’s. 

The kiss was electric. She immediately felt Eve wrap her arms around her neck, pulling Villanelle into a deeper kiss. Villanelle slipped her tongue into Eve’s mouth and pulled her closer. What was immediately apparent to Villanelle was that Eve was an active participant. Eve’s tongue danced with her own. She heard Eve whimper pleasurably into her mouth. She held Eve tighter. 

As they continued to kiss Villanelle tried to be measured and in control of the tempo and intensity of the kisses, but Eve wasn’t having it. It was as though a dam broke, and Eve was unleashing a backlog of emotion in her every kiss. Villanelle was more than happy to reciprocate to a point, but she had to remain in control of this encounter. 

To this end, Villanelle decided to pull away slightly to catch her breath. Eve’s hands suddenly went everywhere all over Villanelle’s body. They tugged at the top of her dress, they crawled along her waist and hips, clearly seeking for something. She let Eve continue this search, enjoying feeling her hands all over her for a bit. 

“What are you looking for?”, Villanelle finally asked, bemused. 

“I...your zipper”, Eve replied. 

“My zipper, hm? Why would you want to find that?”, Villanelle teased again, smirking. 

“Because I want to see you naked”, Eve murmured. 

“What was that? I didn’t hear you”, Villanelle said, clearly enjoying this. 

“I want to see you naked”, Eve said, much more loudly this time. 

“You really don’t know how to speak to a lady”, Villanelle replied. “Shouldn’t you ask first?” 

Eve groaned and looked into Villanelle’s eyes while biting her bottom lip. “Can I please see you naked, Villanelle?”, she asked quietly. 

“Yes”, Villanelle replied, “But don’t call me that. Seems inappropriate given the circumstances, no?” She gestured towards the top of her zipper, at the top of her dress collar. Eve scrambled to get behind her and unzip it.

“Yes, Oksana”, Eve replied. 

“No. I don’t like that name”, Villanelle snapped. She hadn’t meant to snap at Eve, but she was very sensitive about that name. The only woman who had called her that during sex was Anna, and she didn’t want to have her in mind at all at this very moment. 

“Then what should I call you?”, Eve asked, allowing the dress to fall to the floor. 

“I’m sure something will come to you”, Villanelle replied, pulling Eve close to her again. 

Something about this felt so right to Villanelle. She kissed Eve again, slowly and deeply. She felt Eve’s hands caressing her hips and running up her back to her bra. No, she had to remain in control of this. She reluctantly pulled away from Eve.

“Not so fast”, Villanelle murmured. Eve groaned in frustration. Villanelle was sure she would never get sick of teasing Eve. She hoped this would not be the only time she could. 

Villanelle turned Eve around so that her back was to her. She put a hand on Eve’s shoulder, feeling her tremble beneath her touch. Eve was panting, probably wondering what was going to happen next. 

Villanelle leaned in next to Eve’s ear to whisper, “You know, while you’re thinking up the name to call me, I should really punish you for what you did to me in Paris. Do you know how much blood I left everywhere?”

Eve shuddered and moaned. “I...I’m sorry.” 

“No you’re not. We already established that”, Villanelle said with a smirk. “But that’s ok, I can still punish you anyway.” Eve moaned again. 

Villanelle brought her hand to the Eve’s back. As she had noted the last time she was here in Eve’s house, Eve did have a very nice body. It took all of Villanelle’s self control not to just grab her and ravish her right then and there, but no. She had to remain composed. So she brought her hands to the back of Eve’s panties. 

She knew she had bought them, but she just had to tease her. “Are these panties that I bought you?”, Villanelle whispered, feigning ignorance. 

“You know you did”, Eve replied, the sexual frustration evident in her voice. 

“And you’re wearing them. Why?”, Villanelle asked. The answer to this was obvious, but she wanted Eve to say it. 

“Because I...I wanted you to see them”, Eve replied. 

Villanelle smiled, but tried to keep the smile out of her voice. “I do have good taste. I know what looks good on my lady. You should thank me, you know”, she said. 

“T-thank you…”, Eve said, trembling as Villanelle’s hands made their way to back of her panties, resting on her ass. 

“Have you ever been spanked in bed, Eve?”, Villanelle asked. 

“N-no…”, Eve said, squirming beneath Villanelle’s touch. 

“First time for everything”, Villanelle murmured, stroking Eve’s ass through the thin fabric of her panties. “I’m going to spank you for that stunt you pulled in Paris.” 

“I...ok”, Eve said, squirming even more. 

“Do you want to be spanked?”, Villanelle asked. 

“Yes...please”, Eve replied. 

“Beg me”, Villanelle demanded. 

“Please...please spank me”, Eve moaned. 

“Who do you want to spank you?”, Villanelle asked. 

“You...please spank me”, Eve moaned again. 

“What’s my name?”, Villanelle asked. 

“...Daddy”, Eve whispered, shuddering all over as she said it. 

Villanelle was taken aback. She hadn’t expected that, but it turned her on immensely. She got so turned on that she almost lost control of herself. 

She growled into Eve’s ear. “What do you want Daddy to do?” 

“I want Daddy to spank me. Please spank me, Daddy”, Eve begged. 

Villanelle growled approvingly into Eve’s ear and removed Eve’s panties before sitting on the bed. She took a perverse delight in the fact that Eve and Niko shared this bed. Villanelle was determined to make this an experience Eve would never forget. She gestured for Eve to join her on the bed. 

Eve did so, and Villanelle pulled Eve across her lap face down. Villanelle lightly stroked Eve’s buttocks before giving them a gentle slap. Eve shuddered pleasurably. 

“What was it you wanted Daddy to do?”, Villanelle teased. 

“Daddy, please spank me”, Eve moaned. 

Villanelle was only too happy to oblige. She started giving Eve gentle taps on her left buttock before increasing the intensity of her spanks. Eve moaned and squirmed in her lap. 

“You like that don’t you?”, Villanelle asked. 

“Yes, Daddy. I love it when you spank me”, Eve groaned. 

“Do you want more?”, Villanelle teased. 

“Yes, Daddy, I want more”, Eve replied. 

Villanelle began slapping her right buttock and then her left. She began spanking her gently at first, but increased the intensity and speed of her slaps while Eve moaned and squirmed in her lap. 

Without prompting, Eve said “Thank you for spanking me, Daddy.” 

That really turned Villanelle on, but again she had to keep her cool and not immediately jump Eve’s bones. She continued to spank Eve, seeing her buttocks redden. She felt the heat from Eve’s pussy in her lap. After a while she stopped spanking Eve. She decided it was time to escalate matters. 

“Lie face up on the bed, Eve”, Villanelle ordered. Eve crawled off of Villanelles’ lap and eagerly complied 

Villanelle climbed on top of her, kissing her again. This feeling was incredible. Eve returned her kisses, kissing her hungrily, wrapping her arms around Villanelle’s hips. Villanelle kissed her way down Eve’s jaw and to her neck. 

Once again, Villanelle felt Eve’s hands meandering around her body. Eve’s hands made their way to her back, trying to find the hooks to her bra. Villanelle was tempted to let her remove it and get on with things, but she knew she had to retain her control of the situation. 

“What was it I just said about asking first?”, Villanelle whispered into her neck.

“I...please, Daddy, can I take your bra off?”, Eve asked. 

Villanelle nodded, and with shaking hands Eve unhooked Villanelle’s bra. Villanelle backed away slightly for Eve to remove it and toss it aside. Now they were both topless, chest to chest, and it was heavenly. Villanelle closed her eyes to drink in the sensation of Eve’s smooth skin on hers as she kissed the side of Eve’s neck again. 

Eve’s hands made their way to Villanelle’s back. Villanelle felt Eve’s nails digging into the skin of her back and she lightly bit the side of Eve’s neck. Eve gasped. Villanelle’s lips made their way down Eve’s neck to her collarbone where she bit the skin a bit harder than before. Eve moaned and pulled Villanelle closer to her. Villanelle considered leaving a hickey there, but decided against it. Eve was still married, after all. 

She kissed her way down further to Eve’s perky breasts. Her nipples were already rock hard. She took a moment to just once again drink in the sight of Eve beneath her. Villanelle looked into Eve’s eyes and was pleased to see Eve’s arousal looking back at her. Still, she wasn’t completely finished teasing Eve. She leaned in close to Eve’s left nipple and lightly breathed upon it, keeping her lips close enough for Eve to feel her breath while still keeping some distance between her lips and Eve’s breast. 

Eve squirmed pleasurably beneath her as Villanelle moved her attentions from Eve’s left breast to her right. She moved back and forth between them, keeping her lips tantalizingly close and yet so far away from Eve’s breasts. This was driving Eve crazy. She was reaching her breaking point. 

“Please…”, Eve moaned. 

“Please, what?”, Villanelle asked. 

“Please suck my tits, Daddy”, Eve replied. 

“I don’t know…”, Villanelle teased, taking her index finger and flicking her left nipple with her fingertip. 

“Please, Daddy. I can’t take it anymore”, Eve groaned. 

“Hm...Are you sure about that?”, Villanelle purred at Eve. 

“Yes!”, Eve shouted, squirming, anxious for Villanelle’s touch. 

Villanelle knew that she had Eve right where she wanted her, but she still felt the need for one further push. “Yes, what?”, she asked. 

“Yes, Daddy!”, Eve shouted again. 

That gave Villanelle the green light. She immediately took Eve’s left nipple into her mouth. She had intended to be slow and gentle, but she wasn’t able to completely restrain herself. Her lips and tongue eagerly played with Eve’s left nipple first before moving over to her right. She felt Eve gripping her long ponytail, and she finally just loosened it so that Eve could run her fingers through her hair as they kissed again, tongues dancing wildly together. 

As they continued to kiss, Villanelle allowed her fingers to creep down Eve’s torso to the top of her panties. She dipped a finger lower to touch her panty-covered crotch. The panties were completely soaked. She could feel the heat of Eve’s pussy beneath the thin fabric. She groaned into Eve’s kiss as she stroked the front of Eve’s panties. 

Eve sighed, spreading her legs so that Villanelle had better access. Villanelle placed her hand fully over Eve’s crotch. Eve began to grind against her hand. She felt hot, eager, and curious. Villanelle’s first instinct was to just rip the panties off and dive in, but she held herself back. She stroked the front of Eve’s panties. Eve groaned louder. 

Villanelle gripped the top of Eve’s panties and pulled them down. Now Eve was completely nude, exposed to her gaze. She placed her hands on Eve’s thighs, sliding them upwards towards Eve’s glistening wetness. Her mouth watered at the thought of finally tasting her, but she could not allow herself to enjoy that just yet. She had other things in mind. 

With her left hand she traced her way around Eve’s outer labia. Eve shuddered and moaned beneath her touch. She did this very slowly and very gently. She wanted to drive Eve crazy. 

“Fuck”, Eve whispered under her breath, pressing herself up against Villanelle’s finger. 

“Is there something you want?”, Villanelle asked, continuing to stroke Eve’s outer labia. 

“I want you, Daddy”, Eve moaned. 

“Are you sure?”, Villanelle asked. 

“Oh my god, fuck me, Daddy. I can’t take this anymore”, Eve begged. 

Villanelle complied, slipping her index finger inside Eve’s pussy. Eve groaned, grinding herself against Villanelle’s finger. Villanelle used her index finger to probe Eve’s pussy and her thumb to stroke her clit simultaneously. Eve was so wet and turned on she knew it wouldn’t take long for her to orgasm, but she still had one thing left up her sleeve. 

Eve, meanwhile, continued grinding against Villanelle’s fingers, moaning loudly. Her chest was heaving, her eyes were locked on Villanelle’s. She was coming close to the edge. 

Villanelle asked, “Are you about to cum?”

Eve gasped, “Yes, I’m so close.”

At this, Villanelle removed her fingers from Eve’s pussy. Eve groaned in disappointment. 

“Why’d you do that?”, Eve whined.

“Because you’re not ready to cum yet”, Villanelle replied matter of factly as she slid her hands up to Eve’s breasts. 

“Well when will I be ready?”, Eve demanded. 

“When I say so”, Villanelle replied, twisting both of Eve’s nipples between her fingertips. Eve groaned in a mixture of frustration and arousal. 

“What do I have to do to get you to let me cum?”, Eve asked. 

Villanelle looked her square in the eyes and answered, “Beg”. 

At first Eve didn’t say or do anything. Villanelle thought perhaps she might need further incentive, so she sucked Eve’s left nipple into her mouth and let the fingertips of her right hand make their way up and down Eve’s inner thigh. Eve’s breath caught in her throat. She felt Eve pulling her closer. She knew it would only be a matter of time. 

After a few minutes of this exquisite torture Eve finally said, “Please.” 

Villanelle released Eve’s nipple from her mouth and looked up into Eve’s eyes. “Please what?”, she asked. 

“Please...Daddy...Fuck me. I need to cum”, Eve said, her eyes pleading with Villanelle for release. 

“Who do you want to make you cum?”, Villanelle asked, her fingertips inching closer and closer to Eve’s pussy. 

“You, Daddy. I want you to fuck me and make me cum”, Eve pleaded, shuddering all over at her admission. 

Villanelle smiled triumphantly before slipping her index finger and thumb back inside Eve’s pussy. Her index finger probed inside her as her thumb toyed with her clit. As Eve ground up against Villanelle’s fingers again, she kept her eyes on Villanelle’s the entire time. 

Eve had been so turned on that it took her no time to cum. She screamed, pulling Villanelle close to her as her pussy clenched Villanelle’s fingers. The orgasm was intense and lasted so long that Villanelle thought that maybe Eve had cum multiple times. She was delighted at that outcome. In the meanwhile she held Eve close as the orgasm eventually subsided and Eve’s breathing came back to normal. 

When Eve regained her equilibrium she looked at Villanelle and simply said, “...Wow”. 

Villanelle smiled at her before pulling her into a kiss. To her surprise she felt Eve’s hands travel downward towards Villanelle’s panties. Eve’s hands stopped at the top of her pantries. 

“Daddy, can I make you cum?”, Eve asked a bit sheepishly. Villanelle nodded. 

Eve gently pulled Villanelle’s panties down and then rolled on top of Villanelle. She kissed her way down her lips, neck, torso, and to her stomach. She stopped at the wound she had left on Villanelle’s abdomen. She stared at it for a moment before licking and kissing it. 

Villanelle found that very erotic. Eve was kissing the indelible sign of love that she’d left on Villanelle’s body. Villanelle reached down to run her fingers through Eve’s hair, taking a fistful of it to gently tug. Eve kissed her way down further, down to Villanelle’s crotch. 

Before she knew it, Eve’s tongue was inside her. Eve was cautious at first, a bit hesitant. Eventually, instinct and lust won over. She found Villanelle’s clit and gently sucked on it. Villanelle tugged on Eve’s hair approvingly, groaning aloud. 

She was honestly pleasantly surprised at Eve’s forwardness. She hadn’t expected Eve to be taking so readily to eating her out, and yet here she was swirling her tongue around Villanelle’s clit and taking in her juices. As Villanelle moaned and ground her pussy against Eve’s face and tongue, she sensed that Eve became emboldened. The hesitant touches were gone. Her tongue deliberately attacked Villanelle’s clit.

“Fuck, I’m about to cum”, Villanelle gasped. That only made Eve’s tongue move faster. After that Villanelle didn’t last much longer. She came in Eve’s mouth, and Eve sucked every drop. 

After their exertions they collapsed in each other’s arms and fell asleep, both extremely content with what they had done. They both were trying to catch their breath. Eve rested her head on Villanelle’s chest. Villanelle kissed Eve’s forehead, stroking her hair and face as they both basked in the afterglow. 

“How do you feel?”, Villanelle asked. 

“Amazing”, Eve replied, snuggling into Villanelle’s arms.

“You know, we could have done this in Paris if somebody weren’t so stubborn”, Villanelle teased, holding Eve close to her. 

“You’re an asshole”, Eve replied, smiling, leaning up to kiss Villanelle. 

Villanelle was only too happy to return her kiss. She felt as though a weight had been lifted off her chest. Their sexual encounter had been so cathartic for her. She just hoped this wouldn’t be the first and last time. 

The next day they got up and dressed to go to the Forest of Dean to meet with The Ghost. Villanelle wasn’t exactly thrilled at the prospect of meeting her competition, but at least she and Eve had last night. It went unspoken, but they both knew not to discuss it further.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout once again to @MultiGayShipper on Twitter and Mediocre_LazyWriter and ChyDev23 for the betas! Comments are super appreciated!


End file.
